There have also been attempts in the art to create travel pillows that provide frontal support so that a traveler may lean forward to rest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,573 (Corbin '573) teaches a travel pillow designed to provide support from the front with an inflatable pillow that sits on a typical airline tray to provide a resting area for the front of a user's head.
Thus, it is well recognized among regular passengers on commercial carriers that it is often difficult to relax in the seats provided. In particular, economy class seating on aircraft and buses typically provides closely-spaced forward facing seats in rows separated by a very small space. These seats severely restrict the passenger's movement out of the sitting position, causing fatigue and discomfort during the journey. Other closely-spaced seating arrangements in confined spaces, such as classrooms, emergency shelters or other spaces, encounter similar problems
There are many devices known in the prior art directed towards providing a surface for persons to comfortably rest while in a sitting position. However, these devices do not adequately solve the problem of providing comfort and support for persons desiring to rest. Most traditional pillows do not allow the user to optimally use all available space in a semi-confined group-seating situation. The spaces immediately in front of or side to side of a sitting user has not been adequately used for providing a comfortable resting area.
Those devices aimed towards providing a headrest are limited and not adjustable for the anthropometric proportions of different users to provide maximum comfort and support. Traditional pillows are helpful, but they can be bulky and not easily storable. They also offer limited head and neck support for typically sitting user because the angles at which a user sits even in most reclinable chairs do not provide adequate support for a user's neck and back in a resting position.
It is thus desirable to have a resting apparatus that efficiently, economically and safely addresses both space constraints in travel and group seating situations, and which can be easily stored and transported.
Glossary
As used herein, the term “resting apparatus” refers to a cushion that is securely supported by one or more upward angular forces that are sufficient to bear the leaning weight.
As used herein, the term “leaning weight” refers to weight of a sitting or partially sitting person placed upon an object so that the person may rest the head or other body parts comfortably during sleep.
As used herein, the term “resting platform” refers to a platform with an inner support structure to support the leaning weight of a person, which may include padding, foam, fabric, heating elements, scented components, textured components, vibrating components, audio components, sound buffering components or other features, materials and components to assist in rest.
As used herein, the term “strap system” refers to a configuration of straps to create a sufficient upward and/or diagonal force to support a leaning weight.
As used herein, the term “securing component” refers to structure or material used to secure a strap, including but not limited to Velcro, elastic rubber, buckles, hooks, snaps, suction cups, ties, ropes or other closure devices known in the art.
As used herein, the term “inner support structure” refers to a portion of a resting platform that provides rigid or semi-rigid support and may be constructed of wood, plastic, hardboard, fiberglass or any other material known in the art.
As used herein, the term “panels” refer to one embodiment of an inner support structure.
As used herein, the term “resting platform attachment points” refers to one or more locations on an inner support structure that securely or detachably connects to a strap system.
As used herein, the term “support loop straps” refers to one embodiment of resting platform attachment points that provide secure support to a strap system.
As used herein, the term “single release side adjust buckle” means a buckle which is configured to allow a strap length to be adjusted by pulling the strap through a structural configuration on one or both sides of the buckle.
As used herein, the term “cushion layers” refers to a portion of a resting platform containing one or more layers of foam or padding including but not limited to wool, hair, feathers, fibers, non-woven materials, paper, high-density foam, heating elements, scented components, textured components, vibrating components, audio components, sound buffering components or other features, materials and components to assist in rest.
As used herein, the term “removable cover” refers to an optional cover, which may be washable or may include additional components including but not limited to heating elements, scented components, textured components, vibrating components, audio components, a storage pocket components, sound buffering components or other features, materials and components to assist in rest.
As used herein, the term “buckle strap” refers to a strap which is part of a resting platform and which is slidably connected on one end to a support loop strap and on another end connected to a female buckle end.
As used herein, the term “buckle” refers to any snap closure, adjustable strap configuration, clasp or mechanical device to connect a resting platform to a suspension strap component and contains a male buckle member that is removably and adjustably secured to a female buckle member.
As used herein, the term “female buckle end” refers the portion of a buckle that accepts a complimenting buckle end.
As used herein, the term “supporting object” means a chair back or any structure that can accommodate a chair strap to support a suspension strap.
As used herein, the term “male buckle end” refers to the portion of a buckle that enters a complimenting buckle end.
As used herein, the term “suspension strap” refers to a strap which provides one upward and diagonal forces to resting platform and in various embodiments may be combined with a chair strap.
As used herein, the term “enveloping components” refers to fabric or other material which is secured, fastened, closed or sewn on two ends to provide a channel that slidably accepts a suspension strap. At least one outer surface of enveloping components contains a pressure resistant attachment substance to provide an attachment portion for a chair strap.
As used herein, the term “chair strap” refers to a strap that is removably attachable to a chair by means of pressure resistant attachment substance. When attached, the outer surface of a chair strap contains a pressure resistance attachment substance to provide an attachment portion for the enveloping components of a strap system.
As used herein, the term “pressure resistant attachment substance” refers to any sliding engaging fasteners or hook and loop fasteners and may include stitching, adhesives, interlocking components, or other connecting components known in the art.
As used herein, “anthropometric” or “anthropometrically” means contoured to adapt or accommodate the structure and physiology of the human body.